Lucky or Not?
by BlueSky Shin
Summary: Ch 4 Up. Shion seorang gadis yang terkenal akan kelembutannya tapi begitu turun ke jalanan dengan motor kesayangannya sifat lemah lembutnya berubah 180 derajat hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan dua pemuda yang merubah nasib gadis itu selamanya/kumpulan oneshoot/ Yaoi / SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Udara dingin merasuk masuk ke dalam kulit Sakura yang sudah dia pastikan berlapis-lapis dengan pakaian hangat miliknya namun semuanya terlihat sia-sia saja karena cuaca di kota Konoha semakin dingin akibat hujan rintik-rintik yang dengan setia menerpa kota itu dari sore tadi hingga malam hari, waktu ia pulang dari jam kerjanya.

Mata emeraldnya menatap langit-langit kehitaman yang berhiaskan cahaya disertai suara keras yang memekakkan telinganya dari balik sela-sela payung transparannya. Ia merutuki partner kerja sekaligus teman kecilnya, Yamanaka Ino yang seenak jidatnya memintanya –memaksanya- melakukan lembur di tempat mereka bekerja sedangkan sang sahabat malah kabur dari tugasnya sendiri, beralasan ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin di lakukannya padahal Sakura tahu teman masa kecilnya itu sedang bercumbu dengan kekasihnya lagi entah dimana yang pasti tak akan ia pikirkan.

Ia berjanji di dalam hati kecilnya akan membalas segala perbuatan temannya itu jika ia bertemu Ino atau mungkin ia bisa meminta Ino untuk membelikannya beberapa manga kesayangannya yang memang cukup mahal di akibatkan langkahnya atau produk susah di dapatkan di pasaran.

Ia tersenyum mengingat akan rencana kecilnya ini. Matanya kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan ia dapat melihat halte bus tinggal beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, dengan segera ia cepatkan langkahnya menuju halte tersebut. Begitu sampai Sakura menutup payung tranparans miliknya dan menunggu bus yang akan di naikinya, yang ia yakini akan segera datang.

"Sasuke, dingiiin.." Sebuah suara cempreng membuat Sakura menyadari ada orang lain yang berada di halte tersebut. Ia lirik dari sudut matanya untuk melihat sumber suara tersebut dan ia langsung blushing karena melihat kedua pemuda tampan tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Tak perlu meragukan penglihatannya, ia yakin seratus persen kedua pemuda itu dapat di kategorikan tampan atau mungkin untuk pemuda yang satunya bisa di katakan manis. Dua pemuda yang memiliki perbedaan yang sangat signifikan dari fisik keduanya. Sakura menengok untuk melihat kedua pemuda tersebut dan seketika itu ia melihat langit biru yang begitu cerah berada di salah satu dari dua pemuda tersebut. ia terkagum akan keindahan mata itu. Saking kagumnya ia tidak menyadari seorang pemuda yang menatapnya tajam sekali. Bulu kuduknya merinding merasakan aura hitam itu, segeralah ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemuda bermata biru langit biru tersebut ke sebelah pemuda yang lainnya.

Sakura langsung di hadapkan langit malam yang begitu kelam dari mata pemuda tersebut, ia merasa dirinya tersedot ke dalam mata tersebut. Mata itu bagaikan black hole bagi yang melihatnya. Sekali lagi Sakura merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding, ia tak tahan melihat pemuda pemilik langit malam yang berkebalikan dari pemuda satunya.

Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan. Ia terlalu takut menghadapi pemuda berambut emo pemilik mata black hole tersebut. ia terus menunggu dan telinganya kembali menangkap suara yang sangat ia yakini dari pemuda berambut blonde itu.

"Sasuuukee~ diingiiiinn..." Sakura sedikit menengok ke arah pemuda tersebut karena jujur ia lama-lama jengkel mendengar keluhan bernada manja yang di keluarkan pemuda manis tersebut tentang bagaimana dinginnya cuaca hari ini. Lagian siapa suruh pemuda itu nekat memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berlengan panjang yang di kancingkan setengah berwarna kuning hitam. Ia jadi penasaran apa yang akan di lakukan teman dari pemuda tersebut agar pemuda cempreng itu berhenti mengeluh.

Dan sungguh Sakura tak menyangkan teman pemuda cempreng itu melepaskan jaket tebalnya lalu menyampirkan jaket tersebut ke bahu pemuda berwajah manis itu sambil hanya berkata "Pakailah." Dengan wajah dinginnya namun Sakura dapat melihat ada kelembutan di balik wajah dinginnya.

Rasanya ia ingin berteriak seperti masa dia sekolah dulu jika ia melihat hal yang seperti ini tapi ia tidak akan melakukannya karena ia sudah sadar dari jalan sesat tersebut. kembali ia mengikuti tindakan kedua pemuda tersebut.

Disana, beberapa meter tempatnya berdiri ia melihat pemuda blonde itu mengucapkan terima kasih sambil memakai jaket temannya dan menggenggam tangan pemuda berambut emo itu sambil tersenyum "Aku hanya ingin menghangatkan tangan Sasuke dengan tanganku." Pemuda emo yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu hanya diam dan mengumamkan "Hn."

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M (Hanya untuk Berjaga-jaga)**

**Pair : SasuNaru.**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Warning : There is content Slash, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boys Love, AU, Ooc, Oc, and Typo so don't blame me cause I have warned you.**

**.**

**.**

Tak lama bus tujuan Sakura tiba, ia segera naik diikuti dua orang pemuda tersebut. ia memilih dua kursi dari pintu tengah bis, dimana ada dua tempat duduk dibandingkan bagian depan yang hanya memiliki satu tempat duduk dan ia tak menyukai hal itu.

Mata emeraldnya tanpa sengaja mengikuti kemana dua pemuda itu memilih tempat duduk dan ia langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri begitu mengetahui dua pemuda itu memilih tempat duduk tepat di belakangnya dengan selisih satu bangku di belakangnya. Begitu dekat jarak mereka, ia jadi dapat mengetahui segala perbuatan mereka berdua.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan gejolak batinnya. ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak ingin bertindak seperti dirinya dulu. Ia benar-benar sudah sadar dari jalan ke fujoshian seiring apa yang di alaminya selama ini.

Ia benar-benar harus melupakan segala pikiran yang akan segera menguasainya. Ia berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan smartphonenya baik itu bermain games, berselancar ria di dunia maya ataupun membalas email dari teman-temannya yang masuk ke nomornya.

Entah sudah berapa menit ia melakukannya dan ia jenuh atas kesibukkan yang dibuatnya ini. Matanya menatap pemandangan luar gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi, lampu-lampu berkelap kelip dan satu atau dua mobil ikut mengiringi jalan bisnya. Sungguh ia benci menunggu di dalam bis seperti sekarang.

"Hmmmppp.." Matanya membulat mendengar leguhan itu, Dari mana asal suara tersebut? Sakura segera mencari asal suara itu, di depannya hanya ada satu pemuda duduk di sisi kiri dengan headseat di telinganya dan bapak-bapak yang sepertinya tertidur lelap serta sopir yang sibuk mengendarai bis ini. Tidak ada orang yang dapat di curigai pembuat suara leguhan tersebut.

Apakah ia berhalusinasi?

"Hmmpph.. Hmmpphh.." Kembali suara leguhan itu terdengar dan Sakura baru sadar ia tidak mencari bagian belakang bis. Ia langsung menengok dan betapa sialnya ia hari ini melihat pemadangan yang bisa membuat wajah merona hebatnya. Ia sempat terpaku melihat betapa hebatnya Sasuke -yang ia tahu dari pemuda manis tadi sebelum ia naik- melumat bibir tipis milik teman berbagi jaketnya. Begitu dalam, begitu penuh hasrat. Sang pemuda manis menutup matanya sedangkan Sasuke pelan-pelan membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Sakura. Sakura menegak ludahnya menerima tatapan seperti itu.

Ia segera membalikkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh bagian dadanya, ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup-degup kencang. Ia tutup matanya dan membawa kedua tangannya ke kedua telinganya berusaha menghilangkan rekama pemandangan tadi yang melekat di otaknya serta tidak mendengarkan suara-suara leguhan indah dari belakang.

Ia terus dalam posisi tersebut untuk beberapa menit dan ia lelah dengan posisinya ini. Ia lepas kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi telinganya. Suara leguhan sudah tidak terdengar lagi tapi tergantikan oleh suara desahan. Sakura tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya untuk melihat apa yang dua pemuda tadi lakukan. Ia ingin melihat tapi ia kembali di ingatkan tatapan tajam pemuda emo dimana Sakura yakini kalau pemuda tersebut berperan sebagai Seme.

Ia harus mencari cara untuk melihat mereka berdua tanpa ketahuan. Otaknya ikut berpikir dan ia langsung ingat cara untuk melihat kegiatan tersebut tanpa ketahuan. Seringai tampak di wajah cantiknya, buru-buru ia ambil kaca yang biasa ia bawa. Kaca kotak berukuran 15x10 cm ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya dan ia buka penutup bergambar minnie. Segera ia angkat kaca tersebut ke hadapan wajahnya dan ia geser sedikit untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan dua pemuda itu di belakang sana, berpura-pura tengah berkaca.

Wajahnya melongo melihat dua pemuda itu tengah kegiatan Ayo-Kita-Membuat-Hickey-Sebanyak-banyaknya. Dimana wajah Sasuke terpendam penuh di belahan leher pemuda manis di sebelahnya. Kembali wajah Sakura merah padam bagaikan kepiting rebus. Ia langsung menurunkan kaca di tangannya. Ia tak sanggup tapi ia ingin mengabadikan moment tersebut.

Ia ambil tabnya yang ada di dalam tasnya dan mulai menyalahkan mode kamera dari tabnya. Ia angkat ke posisi dimana kacanya tadi berada lalu langsung mengambil gambarnya, lagi dan lagi sampai ia merasa cukup. Ia tersenyum puas, ia akan menunjukkan pada teman satu apartemennya, Yamanaka Ino bahwa ia mendapatkan hal seperti ini.

Ia buka galeri tabnya dan kembali menatap gambar-gambar yang berhasil ia dapatkan. Satu persatu ia lihat dengan senyum evilnya. Kembali ia ingin mengambil gambar-gambar dua pemuda tersebut. lalu ia segera menaruh kembali ke posisi tadi dan langsung mengambil gambarnya lagi.

Ia lihat hasilnya namun ia kecewa atas hasil yang ia dapatkan. Mereka sudah selesai melakukan kegiatan gigit menggigit leher mereka dan hanya menampilkan wajah dingin sang Seme sedangkan pemuda blonde berwajah merah sambil sedikit menutup kelopak matanya, menengadahkan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya.

"Sukkehh ~ leebih ceeppathh.." Sakura menegakkan bahunya mendengar kalimat ambigu tersebut. ia benar-benar bingung apa yang dilakukan keduanya di belakang sana? Pasalnya ia tidak menangkap kegiatan mencurigakan dari keduanya. Hanya wajah sang uke yang sedang menikmati sesuatu hal tapi apa?

Sumpah ia penasaran apa yang terjadi? Ia ingin sekali berjalan ke belakang dan melihat apa yang terjadi tapi ia terlalu takut untuk hal itu.

Ia kembali berpikir dan hanya satu cara untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Segera ia ambil lipstiknya sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan "Semoga berhasil." Dan melemparkan lipstik itu ke belakang.

'Bagus.' Pikirnya.

Segeralah ia berjalan ke arah lipstik yang kini berguling-guling di atas besi alas bis tersebut dan posisinya tepat di sebelah dua pemuda itu. Sakura memungutnya dan menengok ke kirinya.

Ia terpaku, membeku melihat pemandangan tangan Sasuke sedang menggenggam dan menaik turunkan tangannya ke barang milik pemuda manis di sebelahnya dengan cepat.

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' Pikirnya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa? Apakah ia harus kembali ke tempatnya? Atau tetap melihat semua ini? Ia tak tahu harus memilih apa? Ia benar-benar bingung.

Spurt

Sakura dapat melihat barang pemuda manis itu sudah mengeluarkan sarinya dan membasahi tangan pemuda di sampingnya. Sasuke, ia menjilat sari itu dengan gerakan seduktif sambil menatap Sakura seolah-olah mengatakan kalau ia menikmati sari tersebut serta wajah bloon Sakura.

Ohya, bagus sekarang Sasuke menggodanya dengan sari dari Naruto!

Sakura benar-benar tak tahan, cairan merah pekat keluar dari hidungnya dan wajahnya benar-benar sudah memerah.

"Akkkhh." Sakura berteriak, tak tahan atas semua ini. Ia langsung berdiri, mengambil tas beserta isinya yang tadi ia keluarkan dan segera berlari keluar dari pintu yang sudah terbuka tepat di depan sebuah halte.

Ia benar-benar tak peduli lagi. Apakah itu haltenya atau bukan yang penting ia keluar dari bis yang berisikan dua pemuda mesum itu.

* * *

Seorang gadis memasuki sebuah cafe bertema santai. Suasana hijau menyambutnya, ia edarkan pandangannya untuk mencari rekannya. Ia tersenyum melihat kedua pemuda yang ingin ia temui berada di pojok cafe tengah bermesra ria. Ia sweatdrop melihat kelakuan mereka berdua yang tidak peduli tempat dan waktu.

Ia langkahkan high heel hijaunya ke tempat mereka dan langsung berdeham di hadapan mereka bermaksud menyindir keduanya. Dua pelaku yang disindir malah berwajah innocent, Ino menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan kedua kohainya ini.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan keduanya "Aku puas dengan hasil kerja kalian."

"Hn, kalau begitu mana bayaran kami?" Tanya Sasuke menengadahkan tangannya di depannya sedangkan Naruto tersenyum lebar tak sabar menerima bayaran mereka.

Ino mengambil sebuah amplop tebal dari dalam tasnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Segera saja Naruto mengambil dan menghitungnya dengan tenang. Begitu yakin hasil yang diterimanya sesuai perjanjian Naruto mengganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Nah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya Senpai." Kata Naruto dan mereka berdua berdiri, bersiap untuk meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

"Tunggu." Ino menahan tangan Naruto, mereka berdua menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut senpainya ini "Kalian tidak ingin mengetahui hasil kerja kalian?"

Mereka menggeleng "Untuk apa? Tadi kan kau yang mengatakan kerja kami bagus jadi untuk apa menanyakannya lagi." Jawab Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan Ino dari kekasihnya.

"Bukan itu, maksudku kalian tidak ingin mengetahui dampak dari kerja kalian itu?"

"Senpai, kami tidak peduli dengan hal itu yang penting kerja kami berhasil. Jadi tolong Senpai biarkan kami pergi untuk menikmati hasil kami ini." Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Senpainya itu.

Terpaksa Ino melepaskan keduanya "Oke." Ia menyerah untuk menceritakan hasil kerja mereka yang ternyata tidak menarik bagi keduanya.

"Jaa nee, Senpai." Seru Naruto dan mereka berdua segera meninggalkan Ino sendirian.

Ino masih menatap pintu cafe itu. Ia tersenyum, bangga atas hasil keduanya. Ia tak menyangka kalau menyewa jasa mereka berdua untuk mengembalikan Sakura menjadi seorang fujoshi lagi berhasil. Ia masih teringat kejadian semalam, dimana wajah Sakura sangat merah dan nafas terengah-engah ada di hadapannya sehabis pulang dari tempat kerja mereka.

Sakura, ia segera membawa Ino ke kamarnya dan menceritakan segalanya dengan histeris. Menunjukkan foto-foto yang berhasil Sakura dapatkan kepadanya. Lalu pagi harinya Sakura langsung mensearching segala hal tentang dunia Yaoi, memasuki kembali group fujoshi nasional maupun internasional dan kembali menulis kembali segala hal yang ia alami di blog khusus yaoinya.

Ino senang atas perubahan Sakura, ia tak menyesal sudah menyewa jasa Sasuke dan Naruto –Dua Kohainya- yang terbilang cukup mahal untuk kantongnya.

Ia bersyukur atas hal ini. Semoga pasangan Sasuke dan Naruto itu langgeng selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


	2. Chapter 2 : Toilet

Di pagi hari yang cerah dimana burung-burung berkicauan, sinar matahari memantulkan cahaya kekuningan di antara pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang di sebuah taman milik Konoha University. Di balik pemandangan indah tersebut terlihatlah dua orang pemuda dengan seorang gadis bercepol dua tengah melakukan aktifitas di balik semak-semak tinggi yang dapat menyembunyikan diri mereka.

"Aiss.. Kiba gerseran dikit kek, disini sempit tau." Keluh gadis bercepol dua dengan baju khas chinanya barusaha menggeser teman satu klubnya yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Yee.. emang lo aja yang kesempitan, Ten. Tempat gue juga sempit tau kalo lo mau nyalahin orang jangan lo salahin gue tapi salahin tukang makan di sebelah gue tau." Balas pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik sambil memegang kamera di salah satu tangannya, entah sedang merekam apa yang pasti sesuatu di balik semak-semak tersebut.

Merasa dirinya sedang di bicarakan oleh kedua temannya yang berisik, Pemuda bertubuh tambun itu menoleh ke arah keduanya dengan tangannya yang masih mengorek-ngorek snack di tangannya "Kalian berisik sekali tau. Tuh liat kayaknya target udah curiga sedang di intip tau."

Kedua teman seklubnya mulai kembali fokus pada target mereka yakni sepasang pemuda tengah bercinta di balik rimbunnya pohon-pohon tinggi dan semak-semak tempat persembunyian ketiga anggota klub IFFK (Ikatan Fujoshi &amp; Fudanshi Konoha). Klub ini merupakan klub untuk para pecinta yaoi di Konoha yang didirikan oleh senpai mereka yakni Yamanaka Ino yang kini sudah keluar dari Universitas tercinta mereka namun sang leader masih tetap aktif di dalam klubnya.

Dan kini sang leader menyerahkan setengah tanggung jawabnya kepada sang pemuda betato bernama Inuzuka Kiba sekaligus tetangganya untuk tetap mengayomi anak-anak klub IFFK di Universitas Konoha ini. Dengan senang hati Pemuda bermarga Inuzuka ini menerimanya, semenjak Kiba menjadi leader IFFK di dalam UK banyak sekali pasangan yaoi yang berhasil mereka ungkap dan mendapatkan gambar ekslusif mereka sedang melakukan lemon bersama pasangan membuat para anggota IFFK di UK menghormati leader muda ini.

"Euhhmm.." Sebuah leguhan bergema di antara pohon-pohon tinggi tersebut. ketiga anggota IFFK itu semakin membuka mata mereka untuk melihat adegan ekslusif yang akan mereka dapatkan. Tiga kamera di masing-masing anggotanya juga sudah di siapkan dan perekam suara kecil yang melekat di kerah baju mereka pun juga sudah dinyalakan. Kini mereka bersiap untuk adegan lemon asemnya.

Semua anggota IFFK menahan nafasnya, wajah-wajah pengharapan terhiasi di setiap anggota namun tidak untuk pemuda berjaket abu-abu alias sang leader yang sedang memagangi perutnya. Kiba berusaha agar tidak mengacaukan penguntitan yang sudah mereka lakukan berhari-hari untuk pair ini. Dia tahan rasa mules di perutnya tapi siapa sangka pemuda ini tidak bisa menahan terlalu lama siklus alami pembuangan perutnya. Dan hal itu pun terjadi.

**TUUUT**

Gas beracun yang berasal dari sang leader IFFK di UK ini mulai merajarela memasuki penciuman para anggota.

"Oh Shit ! Kiba gila lo habis makan apa sih? Bau banget." Tanya Choji yang tadinya sedang melakukan aksi memakan snacknya dan merekam pair yaoi di depannya kini membuang snacknya sambil menutup hidungnya. Nasib sama juga di alami gadis berketurunan Chinese yang tepat berada di samping kiri sang leader, gadis itu tidak berkata banyak hanya saja ia langsung muntah-muntah di tempat tak tahan dengan hasil gas pembuangan pemuda pecinta anjing itu.

"Sorry Guys." Ujar Kiba cengengesan sambil sebelah tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, merasa bersalah atas kejadian teracuninya penciuman kedua anggotanya.

"Kalo lo mau kentut bilang-bilang dulu kek, lo gak kasian sama tenten dia sampai muntah-muntah terkena jurus kentut lo itu." Sindir Choji masih setia menutup hidungnya.

"Ya, Sorry." Ucap Kiba.

**TUUUTT..**

Suara nyaring itu kembali terdengar dan gas beracun itu semakin bertambah, membuat kedua anggota IFFK dan target mereka merasakan bau tidak enak tersebut.

"Njiir di tambah lagi... Hussh.. Husshh.. Lo pergi sana." Usir Choji.

"Kenapa gue di usir sih?"

Tenten yang sudah memakai masker bergambar babi kecil menyahut "Lo kira efek kentut lo ga berpengaruh apa? Noh liat target kita udah mengendus bau kentut lo itu." Tenten menunjuk target mereka yang kini menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan mulai mengeluh bau tidak enak tersebut. "Udah sana pergi, kalo bisa lo keluarin segala isi perut lo itu biar lega lah."

Kiba cemberut mendengar keluhan teman-temannya, ia segera membereskan segala peralatannya ke dalam tas gendongnya dan berdiri sedikit agar tidak diliat oleh target mereka "Iya, gue pergi nih. Puas lo semua." Sahutnya jengkel lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu tak peduli dua temannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rate : M for Safe.**

**Pair : SasuNaru Always.**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Warning : There is content Slash, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boys Love, AU, Ooc, Oc, and Typo so don't blame me cause I have warned you.**

**.**

**Lucky or Not ?**

**Toilet**

**.**

Kiba berjalan dengan muka kusutnya. Ia kesal sama kedua temannya itu, hanya gara-gara kentutnya aja masa dia di usir dari rencana pengintipan target mereka sih? Itu tidak adil tau.

Siapa yang mengajukan untuk menguntiti terget mereka sekarang? Itu Dia.

Siapa yang dari kemarin mendapatkan bukti kalau target mereka tuh ternyata pair yaoi? Itu Dia.

Dan siapa yang memanggil Choji dan Tenten kesana untuk mendapatkan gambar ekslusif lemon target mereka, Hah? Itu Dia.

**SEMUA BERKAT KERJA KERAS DIA, SANG LEADER IFFK.**

Tapi kini semuanya harus hancur. Hanya karena kentutnya, dia di usir oleh kedua temannya dalam melihat live acara lemon target mereka. Kiba berjalan lunglai menuju toilet terdekat yang ada di jurusan Seni tersebut.

Dibukanya pintu coklat muda dengan lambang berupa baju kemaja + jas hitamnya yang tergantung pada pintunya. Tak ia pedulikan gambaran menyedihkan dirinya yang terpantul pada kaca besar di sisi kiri dari pintu ketika ia memasuki toilet tersebut.

Langkah pelan Kiba menuju ke tengah bilik dari kedua bilik lainnya. Ia kunci pintu biliknya dan memulai mengeluarkan segala ganjalan di perutnya.

Sekitar hampir 15 menit Kiba berkutat di dalam biliknya, Ia menyelesaikan setoran alamiahnya dan kini ia tengah bersiap keluar dari toilet ketika sebuah suara menghentikan niatnya.

**BUAGH**

Kiba mengernyit, Dia penasaran atas suara tersebut. Suara itu berasal dari bilik kiri dimana berarti bilik paling pojok. Ditaruhnya tas gendongnya di lantai dingin toilet tersebut. kupingnya di tempelkan ke dinding kayu biliknya dan yang terdengar adalah sebuah suara manis.

"Suke ~ Heenntikann.." Suara sedikit cempreng dapat Kiba dengar. Otak Fudannya mulai bekerja. Suke? Tunggu berarti ada orang lain di dalam bilik itu. kemungkinan ada dua orang pemuda di dalamnya. Pemilik suara cempreng dan pemuda bernama Suke itu. itulah kemungkinan yang hinggap di kepala pecinta anjing itu. Tanda alarm Fudan mulai memperingatinya. Seringai mengerikan terpampang di wajahnya.

Tuhan memang sayang pada hambanya yang tersakiti, Pikirnya melantur.

"Eugggh.." Suara itu menyadarkan Kiba dari kesenangannya. Segera Kiba mengambil Smartphonenya di kantong celananya dan membuka aplikasi kameranya dan menyetel timernya.

"Suukee ~" Suara cempreng manja itu semakin membuat Kiba harus cepat bekerja. Ia bersimpu di lantai cream di bawahnya. Pelan-pelan ia masukan handphonenya ke bawah celah bilik yang tidak tertutup, mulai mengarahkan kameranya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya berusaha memastikan kamera dapat tertangkap aksi dua pemuda di balik bilik tersebut.

Kiba memulatkan matanya walaupun ia tidak dapat melihat jelas, ia yakin keduanya tengah melakukan blowjob. Sejauh mata Kiba tangkap, Pemuda bersurai raven yang tengah memunggungi dirinya itu adalah seorang Seme terlihat betapa gentlenya pemuda itu dalam memperlakukan pemuda blonde yang tengah bersender di dinding berkeramik cream sama dengan lantai toilet ini.

Kiba mengarahkan kameranya ke kedua pemuda itu. matanya tak lepas dari setiap pergerakan keduanya. Cengkraman keras dari tangan pemuda blonde di kepala pemuda bersurai raven itu semakin erat, seperti menginginkan sang Seme memuaskan littlenya. Di maju mundurkannya kepala pemuda bersurai raven itu, tangan tan itu semakin cepat menggoyangkan kepala semenya. Kepala bersurai pirang itu menengadahkan ke atas menikmati segala service semenya.

"Sukee ~ A-aku iingiin.. ke-keluar.." dan Kiba yakin pemuda blonde tak bernama itu mengeluarkan spermanya ke dalam mulut pemuda yang di panggil Suke tersebut. Tubuh pemuda berkulit tan itu semakin merosot ke bawah tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya yang sudah melemas akibat orgasme tadi.

Dahinya yang berkeringat dapat Kiba lihat dari balik kameranya tengah bertumpu di bahu Sang Seme.

"Kau pikir ini sudah selesai, Naru?" Suara baritone akhirnya terdengar. Kiba yakin pemilik suara itu adalah pemuda bernama Suke itu. Suaranya begitu serak mampu membuat Kiba membayangkan bagaimana tubuh sang seme tersebut.

Kiba melihat Suke mulai memiringkan kepalanya disaat Naru mulai menolak melanjutkan hal ini "Ta- euhhnnmm.." Dan terbungkamlah mulut uke manis tersebut. Kiba sedikit mendecih, ia tarik kameranya, mematikan timernya dan mulai memeriksa hasil jepretan hasil timernya.

Satu-persatu Kiba lihat dan tak sedikit ia merasa kecewa melihat hasilnya yang terkadang buram ataupun hanya menampilkan baju biru sang seme.

Ia kecewa. Sangat kecewa.

Ia menyerah untuk mendapatkan gambar ekslusif mereka dengan bermodalkan sebuah kamera smartphonenya. Seandainya ia mendapatkan ruang luas untuk kameranya bergerak bebas ia sangat yakin hasilnya akan memuaskan.

**BUAGH**

"Aaarrrggghh... Suke iitaii.." Suara cempreng itu kembali lagi menyadarkan alam bawah pikiran Kiba, Rasa belum puas dan penasarannya semakin menyeruak keluar. Ia tahu usahanya akan sia-sia jika ia mengambil gambar melalui celah bawah bilik saja.

Seandainya saja ia mendapatkan tempat untuk mengambil gambar kedua pemuda itu selain di celah bawah biliknya, ia pasti akan sangat senang.

Sembari berpikir dan mendengarkan rintihan sakit dari sebelah biliknya, Kiba menengadahkan kepalanya sambil bersedekapkan tangannya di dadanya.

Luas?

Bebas?

Kiba membulatkan matanya melihat ruang bebas dan luas untuk mendapatkan gambar tersebut. ia segera berjongkok mengeluarkan segala isi tasnya, mencari benda tersebut. berharap benda itu telah ia bawa.

Sebuah tongkat besi keluar dari dalam tasnya, Segera Kiba langsung mengambilnya dan memanjangkannya lalu menaruh Smartphonenya di ujung tongkat besi tersebut.

Kembali seringaiannya tercetak jelas di wajahnya, tak salah ia membawa tongsisnya ini. Ternyata tongsisnya dapat berguna di balik fungsi bernasis rianya.

Ia buat kameranya ke mode merekam dan Kiba naiki toilet duduk yang ada di biliknya sambil mengangkat tongsisnya ke atas dimana terdapat celah cukup besar untuk membuat handphonenya itu bergerak bebas.

"Bagus, Kiba memang pintar.. Kekekeke~" kikiknya.

Dibalik kameranya Kiba dapat melihat kedua pemuda yang kini tengah bersender di dinding kayu bilik mereka. Suke, Pemuda bersurai hitam itu dapat terlihat wajahnya dengan jelas dari kamera Kiba. Mata Onyx itu, entah kenapa serasa mengetahui ada kamera yang sedang merekam mereka.

Mata itu melihat ke arah kamera dan tersenyum menantang sang pemilik kamera. Kiba panik melihat hal itu. dia tak menyangka gerakannya telah di ketahui oleh sang Seme.

"Ne ~ Naru, Aku akan bermain kasar jadi bersiap-siaplah yo ~" Suara serak bernada menggoda berbisik jelas dan dapat Kiba dengar dari balik biliknya.

Shit ! dia menantang.

Oke, Akan diladeni oleh leader IFFK ini.

Tantangan itu di terima oleh Kiba, Ia mempersiapkan dirinya atas kemungkinan yang terburuk sekalipun. Di pantenginya kamera yang sudah ia pegangi itu. di dalam layar segi panjang itu dapat Kiba liat Suke sedang mulai memasuki miliknya ke dalam hole ukenya secara perlahan dan tiba-tiba benda panjang lunak itu menanjab cepat ke dalam lubang kecil yang Kiba tak tahu apakah sudah di siapkan atau belum.

"Aaarrggghh.. itaii Suke ~" Ringisan itu kembali terdengar. Sedikit menyakiti pendengaran Kiba. Ia melihat Suke menaikan temponya semakin cepat, tubuh sang uke terdorong ke dinding, mendekap bahu luas sang semenya, sangat erat. Begitulah yang Kiba lihat hingga ia mendengar permintaan aneh sang seme.

"Ne ~ Narruhh.. hh.. Holeemuuh begitu sempiit.. aahh.." Keplan raven itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan memperlihatkan wajah kenikmatannya. Kiba menelan ludahnya rasanya ia juga ingin ikut merasakannya. Merasakannya rasa kenikmatan itu.

Dorongan itu semakin cepat dan kencang menyebabkan tubuh sang uke ikut terlonjak karenanya. Berkali-kali kedua pasangan itu berganti gaya mulai dari menungging, bergendongan hingga gaya menunggang pun sudah di lakukan namun tetap pemuda raven itu belum mengeluarkan benih-benihnya ke dalam anus sang uke.

Kiba dengan setianya terus memegangi kameranya walaupun tangannya sudah kram rasanya tapi kesempatan ini tidak akan datang kedua kalinya.

Coba pikirkan kapan Fudanshi dapat sebuah adegan live gratis seperti ini di tempat umum, hmm?

Jawabannya Tidak.

Dalam hati Kiba begitu senang mendapatkannya. Ia tak peduli atas perlakuan teman-temannya tadi yang pasti saat ini dia akan membuktikan kalau dia mampu bertahan melihat adegan live itu kepada kedua pasangan yaoi tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian adegan itu segera berakhir dengan teriakan masing-masing keduanya. Kamera Kiba bahkan mendapatkan cipratan sperma dari sang uke mungkin saking ganasnya permainan itu hingga spermanya terciprat tinggi mengenai kameranya.

Pelan-pelan ia tarik kameranya kembali dan membersihkan cipratan sperma tersebut.

**TOK.. TOK..**

Kiba mendengar pintu biliknya di ketuk, Ia sedikit bingung siapa yang telah mengganggunya. Segera ia letakkan kameranya dan membuka pintu itu. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, Baju biru ketatnya memperlihatkan otot-otot milik pemuda tersebut dan hal yang paling membuat Kiba merinding adalah tatapan mata tajamnya.

Mata onyx itu menatapnya seakan-akan dirinya adalah mangsa dari pemuda tersebut. Senyum dingin pemuda itu di tujukan kepadanya, Sebuah uluran tangan berkulit pucat itu tersodor padanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang telah kau rekam tanpa izin." Ucapan dingin keluar dari bibir manis pemuda tersebut walaupun kata-katanya sedikit menyindir dirinya.

Kiba ragu-ragu menerima uluran tangan itu, tangannya rasanya telah di kendalikan oleh seseorang untuk menerima uluran tangan tersebut "I-inuzuka Kiba."cicitnya.

"Bolehkah saya memanggil anda Kiba?" Tanya Sasuke dan Kiba menganggukan kepalanya pelan "Begini aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu."

"Eh? Menawarkan apa?" Kiba mengerutkan dahinya.

"Menawarkan melihat langsung tubuh ukeku, bagaimana?"

"EEHH.. Kau Gila."

"Aku tidak gila kok, bagaimana? Ini kesempatanmu melihat tubuh langsung uke yang telah melakukan 'Hal itu' tanpa kepalsuan apapun." Tawar Sasuke layak seorang salasmen berpengalaman.

"Baiklah."

Sasuke yang pertama berjalan ke biliknya dan dia jugalah yang membuka pintunya "Selamat menikmati."

Kiba tak bisa berkata-kata melihat pemuda blonde dengan baju atasannya berantakan dan kakinya yang telah mengangkang lebar, beberapa tanda merah dapat Kiba lihat di perpotongan leher dan bahu yang tidak tertutupi oleh bajunya. Mata Biru jernih itu telah setengah terpejam namun masih menampakkan warna langit sendunya, Bibir lembut merah merona itu membengkak akibat ganasnya french kiss yang telah di terimanya tadi. Pandangan Kiba semakin menurun melihat holenya masih mengeluarkan sperma milik Sasuke.

"Namanya Naruto." Bisik Sasuke di telinganya "Bagaimana? Apa dia menggoda?" Kiba mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke, terkagum atas mahluk tuhan di hadapannya ini. Kiba tak menyadari bahwa tangan putih Sasuke sudah menyusup di antara Zipper celananya.

**SEET**

Celana Kiba terbuka, Kiba terkejut atas kelakuan Sasuke pada dirinya. Ia merasa marah telah di perlakukan seperti ini, memangnya dia ini uke, apa?

"Hei, Apa-apaan kau?" Teriak Kiba dan mencoba menaikan celananya kembali namunntertahan oleh tangan Sasuke yang kini menahan kedua tangannya ke belakang.

Sasuke mendorong masuk tubuh Kiba ke dalam bilik dimana ukenya menunggu "Ne ~ Naru, apa kau mau merasakan littlenya Inuzuka Kiba?" Tawar Sasuke yang kini tangannya menjulurkan milik Kiba yang memang sudah sedikit tegang akibat melihat tubuh Naruto.

Kiba meneguk ludahnya sendiri, tak percaya dirinya akan terlibat langsung hal-hal seperti ini. Hatinya menangis meraung-raung kalau keperjakaannya akan hilang akibat targetnya sendiri.

"Aku mau Suke ~" Naruto, dia telah bersemangat kembali setelah melihat ada yang akan bergabung dengan mereka. Mata biru cerahnya terbuka memancarkan cahaya bling-blingnya.

'Mereka gila.' Pikir Kiba.

Tangan tan Naruto membungkus milik Kiba dan mulai mengurut pelan miliknya. Kiba keenakan, dia belum pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Rasa ini semakin bertambah hangat begitu mulut kecil Naruto menelan miliknya. Lambat tapi pasti, Naruto mulai mempercepat temponya sedangkan Kiba bergumam tak jelas.

"Euugghh.. La-lagi..Fassterr Naru.." Pinta Kiba.

"Neehh." Naruto menuruti dengan mempercepat temponya. Milik Kiba kini terasa keras dan begitu besar di mulut Naruto. Kiba yakin dirinya akan keluar "Na-naru a-aku akan keluar."

PLOP

Kehangatan itu berhenti ketika Kiba mulai mengeluarkan hasratnya. Kiba menurunkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang kini malah cengengesan sendirian "Kenapa berhenti?"

"Heh, kau pikir mulutku ini mau ternodai oleh spermamu itu, apa?"

"A-apa? Ta-tapi aku sedang horny sekarang."

Naruto tak memperdulikannnya, sang pemuda blonde itu malah memakai semua pakaiannya kembali dan sedikit keluar dari bilik tersebut di bantu oleh Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan tangannya dari tangannya Kiba.

Pemuda blonde tak bermarga itu menoleh sedikit melihat Kiba kini sudah merosot ke lantai "Cih, Kau pikir aku akan melakukan itu secara gratis? Hell No, So kau urus saja hornymu sendiri ne~ Jaa Ne.."

"Itu akibat kau merekam kami, Inuzuka." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Keduanya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kiba sendiri di toilet dengan keadaan dirinya sedang On.

So, Are You Lucky or Not, Kib?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Gomennasai aku tidak bisa membalas semua review kalian, aku mengupload ff ini melalui handphoneku dan juga karena aku baru dalam publish di ffn ini jadinya aku tidak tau caranya membalas review kalian masing-masing. Untuk itulah maafkan diriku ini *Bow*

Hanya satu yang aku ucapkan untuk semuanya Arigatou Ne sudah mau meriview, memfollow dan memfavoritkannya.

Thanks to: Brigitta bukan brigittiw, Guardian's feel, Arian black, Bubbleepororo, Mami fate kamikaze, Neko chan, Kjhwang, Elizabeth weinbloom, Yuzuru nao, Auntumn . aoki, Hanazawa kay, Ukky chan, Yun ran livianda, Fayrin setsuna D Fluorite, Saya, Innedtohateyou, Mifta cinya, Uchiha hana hime, Kazekageshainuzukaasharoyani dan seluruh Follower dan Favorite ff ini.

Maafkan saya bila ada nama yang belum tercantum.


	3. Chapter 3 : Tangga

Di ruangan yang berwarna soft cream dengan bangku-bangku yang berjejer, dimana di depan ruangan terdapat seorang wanita berpakaian seksi namun cukup rapi untuk seorang guru. Wanita dengan rambut panjang terurainya itu memandang ke depan, dimana para muridnya tengah mendengarkan penjelasannya walaupun dirinya yakin sebagian dari muridnya hanya mendengarkan penjelasannya setengah hati.

Ia tahu kalau murid-muridnya merasakan bosan saat ini. Siapa tidak yang tidak bosan pada pelajaran sekarang ini. Pelajaran tentang peraturan-peraturan perpajakan dimana tercantum di dalam Undang-Undang Perpajakan.

"Pasal 2 ayat 1 dimana setiap Wajib Pajak yang memenuhi syarat Subjektif dan Objektif maka harus segera mendaftarkan dirinya agar bias mendapatkan NPWPnya sendiri." Wanita dengan baju kesukaannya itu mulai menjelaskan tentang pelajarannya hari ini. Mata wanita itu menyusuri setiap murid-muridnya, ia hapal semua murid yang telah ia ajari. Semuanya tak terkecuali muridnya yang terkenal akan kejahilannya yakni Inuzuka Kiba, yang sudah beberapa pertemuan ini tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Kurenai sebagai pengajar yang terkenal akan sifat tegasnya ini, diam-diam sangat perhatian terhadap anak didiknya. Walaupun ia hanya sebagai pengajar di Organisasi yang bertujuan untuk mengajari masyarakat tentang betapa pentingnya membayar pajak untuk Kas Negara mereka. Wanita berumur 30 Tahun ini mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah laptop yang ada di hadapannya sambil mengutak-atik kursor yang ada di tangannya, Mengganti Slide bahan ajarnya.

"Syarat Subjektif disini untuk WP Orang Pribadi ialah ketika ia di lahirkan di dunia ini dan berakhir pada saat ia meninggal dunia sedangkan untuk WP Badan ialah ketika ia mendirikan perusahaannya dan berakhirnya saat ia menutup perusahaannya."

Wanita itu kembali mengganti slidenya dan mengambalikan perhatiaannya ke arah anak didiknya "Sedangkan Syarat Objektif disini untuk WP orang pribadi ketika ia mendapatkan penghasilan di atas Tarif yang sudah di tentukan pemerintah lalu untuk WP Badan ketika ia sudah mendapatkan penghasilan dari kegiatan usahanya. Apakah kalian mempunyai pertanyaan?"

Kurenai memperhatikan anak muridnya satu persatu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda muridnya ingin bertanya walaupun Kurenai yakin sekali ada beberapa anak yang mempunyai pertanyaan di kepalanya masing-masing, hal itu terlihat dari wajah mereka. Kurenai sebagai seorang Pengajar tidak ingin memaksa anak didiknya dalam kelasnya. Biarkan merekalah yang memutuskannya kapan mereka ingin bertanya ataupun memutuskan sesuatu dalam cara mereka berkembang.

Setelah yakin anak didiknya tidak ada yang mau bertanya, Ia pun segera membubarkan kelasnya sore hari itu namun setelah ia mengabsen kehadiran anak didiknya. Hampir semuanya masuk hanya seorang saja yang tidak absen sejak kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Nama anak itu adalah Inuzuka Kiba, Seorang pemuda yang periang dan jahil tapi beberapa hari yang lalu ia ditemukan di toilet dalam keadaan kekurangan akibat darah yang mengucur tanpa henti dari hidungnya. Berkat kejadian itulah anak pecinta binatang itu absen dari beberapa mata kuliah untuk memulihkan kondisinya.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M (Hanya untuk Berjaga-jaga)**

**Pair : SasuNaru.**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Warning : There is content Slash, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boys Love, AU, Ooc, Oc, and Typo so don't blame me cause I have warned you.**

**.**

**.**

_**Lucky Or Not?**_

_**Tangga**_

**.**

**.**

Kurenai memasuki ruang tempat para dosen beristirahat. Ruangan dimana beberapa meja berjejer secara beraturan dengan beberapa lemari serta kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di atas meja telah menjadi penglihatan yang sehari-hari ia lihat selama mengajar di Universitas Ternama tersebut.

"Kurenai." Merasa dirinya di panggil, Ia menoleh ke seorang wanita berambut cepak namun cukup cantik, dengan celana pendek yang biasa dipakainya menjadi ciri khas wanita yang bernama Anko tersebut.

"Apa?" Tanyanya Ketus.

"Apa kau akan pulang malam lagi?" Kurenai hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harap kau menghindari tangga yang ada di lantai 4 pada saat pulang nanti ne."

"Apa? Menghindarinya? Tidak bisa kau sendiri tahu sendiri, aku sedang dalam proses hidup sehat salah satunya yah dengan cara pulang pergi lewat tangga. Pokoknya aku tidak bisa kalau di suruh naik lift, itu akan mengacaukan jadwalku."

"Tapi apa kau tidak mendengar rumor itu?" Tanya berperawakan mungil itu. Kurenai mengernyitkan dahinya, dirinya kebingungan atas pertanyaan teman seprofesinya itu.

"Rumor yang mengatakan kalau tangga di antara lantai 4 dan lantai 3 berhantu, Sudah banyak yang mendengar teriakan serta suara-suara tak jelas yang berasal di tangga tersebut." Suara Baritone yang berasal dari belakang mereka menjelaskan. Kurenai serta Anko menoleh ke belakang dan disana terdapat lelaki brewok, calon suaminya Kurenai.

"Asuma San jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, Aku bisa jantungan tau." Anko mempoutkan bibirnya, pertanda dirinya dalam mode ngambeknya sedangkan si pelaku hanya tertawa saja melihat sikap Anko tersebut.

"Sudah-sudah jangan marah Anko, Asuma tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ia memang orangnya seperti itu selalu muncul secara tiba-tiba." Kurenai menengahi keduanya.

"Terus saja membela calon suamimu itu, kau.." Anko menunjuk Kurenai "Tidak setia kawan." Dan Anko mulai kembali merajuk.

"Sudahlah nai biarkan saja Anko seperti itu. Nanti juga ia balik lagi seperti biasanya." Kata Asuma Enteng.

"Tapi.." Belum selesai bicara bibir Kurenai di kecup singkat oleh Asuma "Sekarang bukan saatnya mempermasalahkan hal itu, lebih kita membicarakan tentang pernikahan kita."

"Maaf Honey aku tidak bisa sekarang karena aku harus mengoreksi jawaban UTS anak-anak, mungkin lain kali kita membahasnya saja." Elak Kurenai yang mulai kembali ke tempatnya namun ditahan oleh tangan kasar milik Asuma.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu menghindar soal hal ini, Nai?" Tanya Asuma lelah atas sikap Kurenai yang selalu menghindari topic pernikahan mereka.

Wajah Kurenai melembut melihat ekspresi lelah Asuma "Maaf.. Maaf.." Kurenai lambat laun melepaskan tangannya dari Asuma "Aku butuh waktu untuk semua ini. Aku hanya ingin mempersiapkan diriku untuk pernikahan kita. Aku mohon kamu dapat mengerti hal ini." Dan saat itu Kurenai mulai menjauh dari Asuma.

"Hari ini aku pulang malam lagi jadi tolong jangan menungguku." Dan Kurenai pun tak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Asuma yang tengah memperlihatkan wajah sesalnya.

* * *

Wanita dengan julukan sebagai wanita sempurna itu kini telah menyelesaikan pekerjaanny,. Ia pun merenganggkan tubuhnya. Melihat jam, dirinya tersadar atas terlalu dirinya memasakkan dirinya sendiri hingga ia lembur malam seperti ini. Segera ia rapikan pekerjaannya dan mematikan computer serta lampu kantornya yang memang hanya dirinya seorang yang masih berada disana, sebagai orang terakhir yang berada di kantor beliau memang di wajibkan mematikan lampu kantor jika sudah selesai.

Begitu semuanya dirasa cukup, dirinya segera keluar kantor dan mulai menuruni tangga satu persatu. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian tadi siang, dimana Asuma Calon Suaminya membahas tentang rencana pernikahan mereka. Ia sebagai seorang wanita yang memiliki prinsip hidupnya, tidak ingin terburu-buru dalam menikah apalagi di dalam mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga tidaklah mudah , harus di pikirkan matang-matang dulu itulah yang dikatkan oleh neneknya dulu.

Selangkah demi selangkah telah Kurenai lalui, ia terus menuruni anak tangga yang berada di pojok bangunan berlantai enam itu. Kini ia akan berada di lantai empat, hingga ia teringat atas percakapan sore tadi antara Anko, Asuma dan dirinya tentang rumor suara-suara tidak jelas yang berada di tempat mengajarnya ini.

Anak tangga telah berhasil di turuni, langkah kaki wanita single ini perlahan melambat ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara dari lantai di bawahnya.

"Apa ada orang disana?" Teriak Kurenai sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah berharap ada yang menjawabnya. Namun selang beberapa menit tidak ada yang menjawabnya, yang ada hanyalah suara benturan benda keras.

Kurenai Panik, bukan karena rumor yang beredar melainkan kekhawatirannya atas adanya kekerasan di dalam kampusnya ini. Ia yakin suara itu berasal dari bawah dan merupakan perbuatan seorang manusia. Rasa penasaran pun meliputinya, ia segera melangkah ke bawah, ke tempat asal suara berasal.

"Sa-Sasuke aku tidak mau melakukan itu." Sebuah suara takut mulai terdengar, begitu kurenai sudah melangkahkan kakinya di tangga yang menuju lantai empat. Pelan-pelan Kurenai memelankan langkah kakinya, ia ingin mengetahui siapa yang telah membuat kegaduhan tersebut.

"Tapi aku ingin melakukannya sekarang disini." Tepat saat itu Kurenai melihat dua orang pemuda yang tidak ia kenal sedang berhimpitan di dinding berwarna putih gading tersebut. Memang ia tidak terlalu melihat pemuda yang sedang di himpit oleh pemuda berambut raven, hanya rambut jabrik warna kuning cerahnya yang terlihat di balik sosok pemuda raven tersebut.

Kurenai tidak berniat memunculkan dirinya, ia hanya ingin melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ketika sudah melampaui batas, baru ia akan memunculkan dirinya dihadapan dua pemuda tersebut.

"A-aku tidak ingin Sas-Hhmmmpp." Mata Kurenai membulat melihat pemandangan itu, suara yang mencoba protes itu kini telah di bungkam oleh bibir pemuda lainnya. Tangan berkulit pucat milik pemuda raven memegangi kedua tangan pemuda yang telah di bungkam bibirnya dengan salah satu tangannya sedangkan tangan yang satunya terus menurun menuju ke sebuah gundukan yang sedikit terlihat di balik sosok pemuda lainnya.

Kurenai melihat hal itu, sudah tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi. Ia pun keluar dari tempat bersembunyiannya "Ap-Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Kedua pemuda itu pun berhenti dan mulai memperhatikan Kurenai "Ha-ah, Malam Kurenai Sensei." Dan Pemuda berkulit putih mendekati Kurenai, meninggalkan Pemuda berkulit tan dengan mata birunya sambil mengambil tas yang tergeletak di lantai "Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga bermain, Heh? Pasti menyenangkan." Ucap Pemuda itu memperlihatkan smirknya sambil terus mendekati Kurenai dan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah tali dari dalam tasnya.

"Be-berhenti.. Ku bilang berhenti." Kurenai panic, ia memundurkan dirinya sedangkan pemuda dengan smirk menakutkan itu mulai mendekat, menaiki anak tangga satu persatu.

"Sensei jangan takut."

"Ti-tidak kumohon berhenti." Kurenai memohon. Hingga tubuhnya terbentur dinding di belakangnya ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan pemuda itu pun dengan senyuman jahatnya mendekati Kurenai hingga kedua tangan Kurenai tertangkap oleh pemuda itu. Kurenai tak berkutik. Semuanya pun terjadi dengan cepatnya.

* * *

"Hmmmpp… hmmmppp…" Kurenai ingin berusara namun ia tidak bisa. Ini semua akibat lakban hitam yang ada di mulutnya sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa berteriak minta tolong dan tangannya terikat di salah satu pegangan tangga sedangkan pemuda berpakaian kaos biru tua itu hanya tersenyum puas melihat korbannya yang tidak berkutik di hadapannya.

"Nah, Sensei. Bagaimana kalau kau melihat permainan kita berdua?"

Kurenai hanya bisa protes dalam diam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Pemuda di depannya mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya ke arah bibirnya "Ssstt.. Sensei jangan berisik nanti penjaga kesini atau kau jangan-jangan kau ingin melihat kita bermain ne?" Pemuda itu menepukkan tangannya "Baiklah kalau begitu." Dan pemuda itu pun menoleh ke pemuda bersurai pirang yang ada di belakangnya "Nah, Naru kemarilah."

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "Ga mau."

Pemuda bersurai raven itu hanya bisa memutarkan matanya "Ayolah kemari, nanti bakal kukasih hadiah. Bagaimana kalau hadiahnya makan ramen sepuasnya di Ichiraku ne."

"Hontou ni?"

"Hn."

"Oke kalau begitu Naru mau main sama Sasuke." Jawab Pemuda pirang itu sambil menghampiri pemuda berkulit putih yang ternyata bernama Sasuke. Sasuke pun menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya lalu membawanya ke hadapannya Kurenai yang sedang berusaha keras melepaskan ikatan tali di kedua tangannya.

"Nah, Naru kau perkenalkan dirimu pada Sensei ne, dia adalah penonton permainan kita."

Pemuda Kuning itu menganggukan kepalanya "Siap, Ne Sensei Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto dan ini." Pemuda bernama Naruto itu pun menunjuk pemuda di sampingnya "Adalah Pacarku, Uchiha Sasuke."

Mata Kurenai membulat mendengar nama keluarga keduanya, Uchiha dan Namikaze. Dua Keluarga yang sangat terpandang di dalam kota Konoha. Tidak ada yang mau mengusik ketentraman kedua keluarga tersebut. Pasalnya siapa saja yang mengusiknya maka mereka akan terkena akibatnya.

Sasuke, melihat reaksi wanita di depannya ini sekarang hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia dapat memprediksi reaksi wanita tersebut. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana reaksi orang-orang ketika mendengar nama keluarga mereka.

"Ne ~ Sasuke kapan kita akan bermain?" Pacar tersayang Sasuke kini tengah bergelayut pada Pemuda yang terkesan dingin itu.

"Hn, Sabar sayang semua ada prosesnya lagipula tadi siapa yang menolak terlebih dahulu permainan kita, hm?"

"Itu kan karena kamu ga menjanjikan ramen Ichiraku seandainya kamu bilang daritadi pasti aku akan senang hati melayanimu, Sasu."

"Hn." Dan seketika itu Sasuke menyerang bibir Naruto.

Pertama Sasuke hanya mengecup lembut hingga secara perlahan Sasuke mulai menjilat meminta izin masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto. Naruto membuka mulutnya sedikit tapi Sasuke malah masuk secara paksa. Lidah Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk meladani daging tak betulang itu. Naruto meladeninya, kedua lidah mereka terus bertarung sengit tidak mau kalah terhadap lawannya masing-masing. Tarik-Menarik di antara mereka berdua, memaksa keduanya untuk membawa lidah lawannya ke dalam daerah mulut mereka.

Lilit-melilt, juga terjadi di antara mereka. Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk melilit lidah sang uke dan ternyata julukan seme pantas di sandang olehnya karena ia berhasil melilit lidah lawannya. Pelan-pelan Sasuke membimbing lidah Naruto ke area kekuasaannya namun ternyata adik dari Kyuubi ini cukup tangguh. Pantas saja banyak sekali Seme yang kalah dari Uke manisnya ini.

Sasuke sebagai Seme yang di akui di kampusnya ini, merasa lelah atas perlawanan Naruto. Lambat laun salah satu tangan Sasuke terus turun ke bawah dan mulai menjelajahi celana Naruto. Pelan tapi pasti Sasuke mulai melucuti celana Jeans Skinny Ukenya itu hingga ia berhasil melepaskan celana luar Ukenya itu. Naruto sebagai korban tidak menyadari kalau dirinya tengah di lucuti oleh Pacarnya sendiri, dirinya terlalu terbuai atas permainan lidah mereka.

Tangan Sasuke mulai merasuki celana dalam Naruto dan menemukan barang Naruto, secepatnya ia memegang, menaik turunkan tangannya. Naruto yang merasakan rasa tak wajar di barangnya, mendesah dan hal itu menyebabkan kekuatan perlawanannya berkurang. Sasuke pun tak melepaskan kesempatan ini, ia segera menyerang lidah Naruto dengan membawanya ke mulutnya dan bertarung di dalamnya hingga ia memenangkan pertarungan tersebut. Di akhir perseteruan itu, Sasuke mentransferkan enzim miliknya ke Naruto dan Naruto menerimanya.

Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, ia tahu kalau ukenya mulai kehilangan pasokan udaranya. Sasuke sungguh hampir tak bisa menahan dirinya melihat uke manisnya berhiaskan simburat merah di kedua pipinya, mata yang sedikit setengah tertutup dan air liur keduanya yang menetes di dagu ukenya semakin memperlihatkan keseksian pacarnya itu.

Sasuke memulai aksinya, ia menempatkan tangan kirinya ke belahan bagian bawah Naruto, Dimulai dari remasan hingga mempersiapkan hole Naruto. Jari telunjuk Sasuke perlahan di masukkan ke dalam hole Naruto. Pelan-pelan ia keluar masukan jarinya lalu bertambah satu jari yang bersarang di hole Naruto dan terus bertambah kecepatannya sesuai dengan semakin kedalaman hole Naruto. Sasuke terus menambah jarinya, Naruto hanya bisa melenguh pasrah. Ia senderkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke, seluruh tubuhnya lemas merasakan kenikmatan permainan Sasuke.

Keduanya terus berada dalam posisi seperti itu, keduanya seolah sudah tidak menyadari kalau ada orang ketiga di antara mereka. Orang tersebut adalah penonton dari permainan mereka. Penonton yang dipaksa oleh mereka untuk menonton semua hal vulgar tersebut.

Merasa di abaikan keberadaannya Kurenai mulai berontak dari ikatannya, hal ini menyebabkan kedua pemuda yang tengah beradu kasih menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah sang penonton itu.

"Suke ~ kita lupa kalau ada penonton disini lebih baik kita apakan ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada manjanya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia kita ikut sertakan, hn?" Sasuke mengecup bibir merah delima pacarnya itu.

Mendengar Perkataan Sasuke, Naruto menautkan alisnya "Eeeh.. tapi gimana caranya?"

"Dengan ini." Sasuke membalikan badan Naruto dan membawakannya ke hadapan Kurenai lalu Sasuke melepaskan ikat pinggang celananya, menurunkan celananya dan tanpa permisi ia bawa penisnya ke hole Naruto.

"Sa-sakit.." Naruto meringis sakit atas benda yang tiba-tiba masuk itu walaupun mereka sering melakukan hal ini tapi tetap saja sakit. Sasuke justru kebalikannya ia malah menikmati hole sempit Naruto, ia memuji hole Naruto yang selalu saja sempit itu. Sasuke sebisa mungkin membiasakan penisnya di dalam hole hangat nan sempit itu.

"Be-bergeraklah." Pinta Naruto. Sasuke dengan senang hati menggerakan penisnya maju mundur secara perlahan, ia tak tega melihat ukenya menangis akibat permainan kasarnya walaupun Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto merupakan type Maso namun masih Maso level rendah bukan level tinngi, dimana kayak film yang sedang booming di kota mereka.

Naruto sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya, Sasuke yang tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto dapat merasakan Naruto kesakitan atas permainan mereka. Sasuke pun selain memaju mundurkan pinggulnya juga memanjakan penis Naruto yang setengah pre cum.

"Aah ~.." Naruto mendesah, Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendapatkan titik sensitive Naruto. Secara cepat Sasuke terus menghentakan tubuh mungil Naruto dan semakin memanjakan penis Naruto.

"Ah..Ah.. Aahh ~ Move Suke ~.." Naruto meminta dan Sasuke melayani keduanya terus terlarut dalam permainan mereka. Kurenai yang melihat kedua pemuda di depannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasalnya ia jijik berhadapan dengan penis Naruto yang ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke terus bergerak. Ia merasakan penis di genggeman tangannya mulai mengeras, secepat mungkin Sasuke terus menaik turunkan tangannya.

"Suke ~ A-aku ingin.." Belum selesai mengucapkannya mulut Naruto di bungkam oleh bibir Sasuke.

"Kita sama-sama, Naru." Sasuke meminta dan Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Sasuke memperdekat Penis Naruto ke hadapan Kurenai dan cairan putih lengket meluncur keluar dari penis Naruto membasahi wajah Kurenai seketika itu juga, sedangkan kedua pemainnya meneriakkan nama masing-masing pasangannya. Wajah wanita berumuran cairan lengket itu hanya bisa memerah.

Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam tubuh Naruto , seketika itu juga tubuh Naruto meluncur ke lantai bersamaan dengan cairan yang membasahi holenya. Naruto terkekeh diikuti dengan Sasuke, tangan Naruto memegang dagu Kurenai lalu mulai menjilati cairannya sendiri yang membasahi wajah Kurenai. Kurenai memerah. Diam tak bergerak.

"Manis." Ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh tidak jelas. Sasuke berjongkok di sebelah Naruto sambil mengecupi pipi yang memilki tanda lahir kumis kucing itu dan setelah itu kembali focus pada Sensei di hadapannya ini.

"Kau tahu sensei." Suara baritone Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan Kurenai dari Naruto "Kita bisa bermain bertiga jika kau mau." Lanjut Sasuke. Kurenai membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Sasuke, ia menggeleng takut.

Kurenai tak mau ikut bermain bersama dengan mereka. Ia hanya ingin melakukannya bersama orang yang di cintainya yaitu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Asuma, Pacarnya saat ini. Air mata mulai meluncur di kelopak mata cantik Kurenai, ia terus menggeleng sambil ber-hmm ria.

"Are dia menangis Suke. Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada takut dibuatnya.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang sambil berpikir "Ya sudah kalau begitu.." Sasuke membisikan kata-kata selanjutnya ke telinga Naruto. Senyum Naruto berkembang "Ne ~ Sensei… kudengar kau belum menikah ne?" Kurenai mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan." Kurenai tidak mengerti atas ucapan pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini. "Kita buat kesepakatan antara kita bertiga."

"Jika suatu hari nanti kau bertemu dengan kita berdua, kau akan ikut bermain dengan kita bertiga." Kurenai menggeleng tidak suka "kecuali jika kau sudah memiliki suami saat bertemu dengan kita lagi maka kita akan melepasakanmu. Bagaimana?"

Kurenai mengangguk setuju dan saat itu juga Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan memakai kembali celananya berdiri di samping Naruto mengendong tubuh mungil Naruto.

"Kalau begitu sesuai kesepakatan kita dimulai dari sekarang, Jaa Ne Sensei." Ucap Sasuke meninggalkan Wanita yang masih terikat di dekat tangga itu sambil membawa ukenya pulang.

Kurenai hanya bisa berharap ini terakhir kalinya ia melihat kedua pemuda tersebut. Matanya secara perlahan terasa berat. Ia tak kuat menghadapi semuanya.

.

.

.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan pemuda berpakaian bak direktur itu. Surai raven panjang terikatnya bergoyang seraya goyangan kepalanya ke arah pintu "Masuk." Suruhnya. Dan seorang pemuda bersurai sama namun potongan rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi itu terlihat memasuki ruangan kantor dengan tema simple namun terlihat sangat mewah, rapi dan elit.

"Sasuke, Ada apa?"

"Hn, Aniki aku minta pembayaran yang kau janjikan kemarin."

"Ha-ah aku lupa Otouto. Tunggu." Pemuda yang ternyata merupakan kakak Sasuke kini tengah merogoh laci meja kantornya dan ia menemukan amplop coklat yang cukup tebal. Dilemparkannya amplop tersebut ke Sasuke dan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya "Thanks Aniki." Ucap Sasuke sambil mencium amplop tersebut.

"Tunggu, Sas."

Sasuke yang tadinya sudah berjalan ke arah pintu kini berhenti dan membalikkan badannya "Apa?"

Sebuah Undangan terlempar ke hadapan Sasuke "Itu dari Asuma san."

"Tidak perlu, Aniki saja yang datang sebagai perwakilanku. Jaa Ne Aniki." Seusai berkata itu Sasuke keluar dari ruangan wakil direktur Uchiha Corp. Sedangkan sang Aniki hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Otouto kesayangannya itu.

Itachi Uchiha, Kakak dari Sasuke Uchiha bangun dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan ke undangan yang telah tergeletak di lantai kantornya. Ia memungutnya dan membaca sedikit kata-kata di undangan tersebut.

_**Undangan Pernikahan**_

_**Asuma Sarutobi**_

_**Kurenai Yuhi**_

Itachi tersenyum tipis, dirinya tak menyangka kalau perkenalan antara Asuma dengan Adiknya kini berujung pernikahan yang dari dulu di idamkan oleh Asuma. Asuma, Anak dari rekanan bisnisnya mempunyai masalah tentang calon istrinya yang selalu menunda tanggal pernikahannya. Berbagai cara telah di tempuh oleh Pria berusia 33 tahun tersebut, Mulai dari cara halus hingga kasar namun tidak ada yang berhasil meyakinkan Kurenai hingga akhirnya Itachi memperkenalkan Sasuke kepada pewaris Sarutobi Corp tersebut.

Dari situ semua berawal. Sasuke mau membantu Asuma dalam menaklukan calon istrinya itu dengan caranya sendiri tapi tentu saja ada imbalannya dan Asuma setuju atas perjanjian Sasuke. Itachi dan Asuma tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadap calon istri Asuma hanya saja melihat hasil kerja Sasuke membuat Asuma puas karena sang calon istri tiba-tiba saja mengatakan ingin secepatnya menikah dengan Asuma.

Dan semuanya berakhir bahagia sesuai dongeng-dongeng yang Itachi pernah dengar waktu kecil dulu.

Namun sang pewaris Uchiha Corp itu tidak tahu perbuatan gelap sang adik yang menyebabkan Kurenai berpikir bahwa ia sangat tidak beruntung.

**So, Who is Lucky or Not?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

Note : Untuk semua reviewers, followers and yang memfavoritkan FF ini saya sangat berterima kasih pada semuanya. Maaf kalau saya tidak bisa membalas satu persatu review kalian. #Bow


	4. Chapter 4 : Motor

Shion seorang gadis lugu berperawakan mungil. Semua kaum adam yang melihat dalam sekali pandang pasti akan jatuh hati pada gadis itu. Gadis itu begitu lembut kepada setiap orang namun siapa sangka Shion akan berubah menjadi seseorang yang berbeda ketika gadis itu turun ke jalan menunggani motor seken yang baru di beli dari hasil jerih payahnya.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M (Hanya untuk Berjaga-jaga)**

**Pair : SasuNaru.**

**Genre : Romance and Humor (?).**

**Warning : There is content Slash, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boys Love, AU, Ooc, Oc, and Typo so don't blame me cause I have warned you. Inspiration from my life story.**

**.**

**.**

_**Lucky Or Not?**_

**_Motor_**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu langit begitu kelam. Tak ada bintang-bintang maupun bulan yang menghiasi. Shion menengadahkan kepala, melihat ke atas berusaha mencari kerlap kerlip bintang di sekitarnya namun nihil. Menyerah. Shion pun melangkahkan kaki menuju kendaraan satu-satunya untuk kembali pulang.

Parkiran malam itu cukup lumayan ramai oleh beberapa orang yang berniat pulang ke rumah sama seperti Shion. Gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu sesekali melemparkan senyuman ataupun membalas pada beberapa orang yang cukup di kenalnya. Shion memang memiliki image lemah lembut serta sopan santun pada semua orang di sekitarnya. Tak salah bila gadis muda itu memiliki beberapa lelaki muda berusaha mendekatinya.

Kaki berbalut bots coklat itu mengantarkan Shion ke sebuah motor kecil dan ringan sesuai dengan perawakan gadis itu. Jari Shion mulai menyalakan mesin motor itu terlebih dahulu selagi menunggu mesinnya panas Shion memasang perlengkapan pengaman berkendaranya. Jaket, masker, helm dan sarung tangan semua sudah terpasang. Shion pun mulai menaiki motor tersebut dan tak lama suara deru mesin tengah di lajukan. Pelan-pelan gadis itu keluar dari parkiran sambil sesekali menganggukkan kepala pada orang-orang yang menyapanya.

**.**

**.**

Malam itu begitu dingin Jaket berbahan parasut milik Shion tak mampu menahan dinginnya angin malam itu. Shion harus sesekali mengeratkan jaketnya, memastikan angin tidak bisa masuk lebih banyak walaupun percuma. Fokus Shion pun jadi terbagi akibat terpaan angin dingin malam itu dan tanpa di sadarinya ada sebuah motor di hadapannya.

Motor itu di tumpangi oleh pasangan kasmaran yang tengah berpelukan erat. Sih cewek memeluk erat sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung cowok yang tengah mengemudikan motornya. Shion menyipitkan mata. Dia tidak menyukai pasangan di depannya.

Apakah mereka tidak tau kemesraan mereka itu menyebabkam Shion iri melihatnya?

Shion, gadis single yang hingga kini masih belum mendapatkan pasangan. Shion meringis mengingat ini. Dia memantapkan diri agar memberikan pelajaran pada pasangan kasmaran di hadapannya. Pelajaran berharga untuk mengingatkan kedua orang itu bahwa ada seseorang yang tidak senang melihat kemesraan di tengah jalan seperti ini.

Tangan memencet klakson keras.

**Tiin.**

Tidak mempan, Kedua orang tersebut masih saja berpelukan dan berjalan pelan seolah dunia ini milik keduanya.

Oke. Shion sudah tidak sabar lagi. Sekali lagi.

**Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn.**

Kali ini suara klakson begitu keras dan panjang, menyadarkan kedua orang di hadapannya. Sang pemuda sempat melirik ke arah belakang, menatap penyebab suara klakson keras itu dan Shion menantangnya.

Mata Shion menyipit tidak suka, membawa motornya sejajar dengan motor pasangan kasmaran itu.

"Dasar lama."

Begitu ucapan itu terlontar, Shion menggas motornya. Meninggalkan pasangan tersebut terutama sang pemuda yang terlihat kesal.

Itulah sosok Shion saat sudah berada di jalanan dengan motor kesayangannya. Sifat Shion berupa 180 derajat dari sifat sehari-harinya dimana gadis itu merupakan gadis lemah lembut tapi ketika di jalanan gadis itu akan berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin dan berani terhadap apapun terutama pada pasangan yang selalu mengumbar kemesraan di jalanan.

Lampu merah terlihat di depan mata. Shion menurunkan kecepatannya dan berhenti tepat di garis putih panjang. Shion menatap lurus ke depan sambil sesekali melirik lampu lalu lintas. Mata violet pucat milik Shion tak sengaja menangkap sosok seorang pemuda di sampingnya.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang terang yang tersembul sedikit keluar dari helm itu menjadi pusat perhatian Shion. Aura bersahabat pemuda itulah penyebabnya. Senyuman lima jari pemuda itu begitu menyilaukan untuk seorang gadis seperti Shion.

"Hai."

Iris violet Shion membulat mendapati pemuda itu menyapa dirinya.

"H-hai juga."

Shion membalas gugup.

"Siapa namamu?"

Shion mengernyit keningnya, dia mulai merasa jika pemuda tersebut ingin berkenalan dengan dirinya. Dengan anggapan itulah rasa percaya diri Shion naik, secara tak sadar Shion tersenyum di balik masker hitam yang di pakainya.

"Maaf tapi tidak sopan jika saya memberitahukan nama saya terlebih dahulu tanpa mengetahui nama anda."

Pemuda itu tertawa ringan "Tentu saja, kenalkan aku Naruto dan.." Pemuda itu menunjuk seorang pemuda lain yang sedang di boncengnya "Ini Sasuke."

Shion mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pemuda lainnya. Pemuda itu begitu tampan. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam Shion, wajah dingin tak menghalangi ketampanannya. Kulit putih itu berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut.

"Lalu namamu siapa?"

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Shion kembali. Gadis itu menurunkan masker hitamnya "Namaku adalah Shion."

"Salam kenal, Shion chan."

Pipi Shion bersemu merah mendengar panggilan akrab Naruto untuknya.

**Tiin.**

Suara klakson berbunyi menyadarkan mereka jika lampu sudah menyala hijau. Shion melajukan motornya pelan, tidak seperti tadi karena gadis itu ingin mensejajarkan posisinya dengan motor milik Naruto dan itu berhasil.

Shion menoleh dan tidak percaya pada apa yang di lihatnya saat ini. Sasuke, pemuda pemilik tatapan tajam itu sedang mengemut leher jenjang Naruto yang sedikit terbuka, sedangkan Naruto bergidik geli sambil sesekali mengendikan bahu.

OMG.. Apa yang baru saja di lihatnya ini? Sasuke bukan vampire kan?

Shion yang malang, Dia masih begitu shock dengan pemandangn tersebut hingga pemikiran kotor tidak mampir di otak pintarnya.

Motor Naruto semakin menjauh dari motor Shion. Gadis itupun segera menyadarinya. Tak ingin pemuda yang di sukainya tersakiti akibat ulah teman sebonceng Naruto itu, Shion menyusul dengan harapan dapat menyelamati Naruto.

Gas di tarik, motor Shion menyusul berusaha menyamai kecepatan Naruto dan kali ini Shion mengernyit bingung melihat wajah Naruto begitu merah. Mulut Naruto sedikit terbuka dan samar-samar Shion dapat mendengar desahan.

Desahan?!

Shion menurunkan tatapannya ke arah bawah dimana tangan Sasuke sedang bermain di selangkangan Naruto. Mata Shion sedikit menyipit mendapati seonggok daging berkulit menyembul keluar dari balik celana Naruto, tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat benda tersebut.

Wajah Shion berubah merah pekat menyadari barang itu.

Itu adalah sebuah penis milik Naruto.

Kehororan terlukis jelas di wajah Shion yang sedikit terhiasi oleh merah pekat. Berbagai pikiran macam-macam mulai terlintas di kepala Shion dan gadis itupun mulai menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang di lecehkan oleh teman boncengannya.

Shion harus menghentikan segala perbuatan nista Sasuke.

"Naruto.. Hei Naruto.."

Naruto tak mendengar, begitu menikmati pijatan tangan Sasuke serta udara dingin yang menerpa penisnya.

"Aaaah.. Sas harder.."

What the hell?!

Shion cengo, mulut gadis itu terbuka lebar. Usaha gadis itu dalam menyadarkan Naruto sia-sia belaka jika sang korban pelecehan malah menikmati sentuhan sang pelaku.

Tak kehabisan akal, Shion pun memakai cara yang biasanya di lakukan yakni mengklakson keras-keras.

**Tiiin.**

Klakson keras pertama di bunyikan. Shion menunggu reaksi kedua pemuda tersebut.

Nihil.

Kedua pemuda itu tak bereaksi apapun pada klakson Shion. Gadis itu sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Klakson kedua pun berbunyi dengan begitu keras dan panjang.

**Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn...**

Tanpa tau malu Shion terus saja membunyikan klaksonnya dan mendapatkan berbagai perhatian dari beberapa pengemudi di sekitarnya termasuk kedua pemuda tersebut.

Shion dapat melihat bagaiman mata onyx Sasuke menatap tajam dirinya seolah mengancam Shion agar menghentikan aksinya. Shion pun tak takut, dia menantang pemuda itu. Dagu terangkat sebagai tanda Shion menantang Sasuke dan pemuda itupun menyeringai menerima tantangan tersebut sementara Naruto fokus sambil sesekali mendesah di bawah remasan erat Sasuke.

Oooh sungguh duel yang begitu menengangkan di antara mereka.

Sasuke memulai aksinya dengan mengemut cuping telinga Naruto sambil melirikkan mata onyxnya ke Shion.

Shion menggeram marah, tak sadar tangannya malah menggas motornya menyebabkan posisi Shion di depan kedua pemuda itu.

Tak bisa memundurkan motor maticnya, Shion kembali memencet tombol klakson di bagian kiri motornya. Beberapa orang terganggu, mengumpat marah pada gadis itu. Shion malu atas umpatan untuk dirinya tersebut.

Sasuke senang.

1-0. Untuk Sasuke.

Motor Naruto melaju melewati Shion. Gadis itu tak bisa lagi membunyikan klakson, terlalu malu pada orang sekitar. Terpaksa gadis itu hanya dapat menyadarkan Naruto atas pelecehan tanpa di sadari pemuda beriris biru langit itu.

Kembali Shion mengejar sekuat tenaga, tak lupa menurunkan kaca helm pertanda dia akan menembus angin malam itu menyusul sang pujaan hati. Ketika sedikit lagi menyusul sebuah teriakan mendapatkan afeksi dari Shion.

"Aaaaakhh..."

Gadis itu melihat di depannya kepala Naruto menengadahkan sedangkan Sasuke menenggalamkan kepala di antara perpotongan leher Naruto. Lalu tanpa Shion sadari sebuah air menerpa kaca helmnya. Shion mengelap air berwarna putih itu, sedikit menciumnya.

Bau.

Itulah yang di cium oleh Shion. Gadis itu tidak suka dengan cairan tersebut. Di bukanya kaca helm menatap ke atas sambil menengadahkan tangan berharap dapat merasakan setetes air hujan namun tangan berbalut sarung tangan itu tak merasakan apa-apa. Otak Shion pun mulai memproses segalanya dan wajah Shion pun kembali merah padam.

Oh.. Shit?!

Cairan di tangan Shion adalah semen dari Naruto.

Berarti Naruto telah...

Warna wajah Shion berubah dari merah menjadi pucat.

"Tidaaaaaaaak..."

**Bruk**

**Duagh**

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat, Shion tak menyadari bahwa di depannya ada sebuah mobil dan tabrakan pun tak terelakan sedangkan dua pemuda tadi di hadapannya kini telah menghilang bagaikan hantu.

Seluruh tubuh Shion sakit semuanya. Motornya telah menimpa badan mungilnya belum lagi masalah yang akan menantinya nanti, segalanya begitu membuat kepala Shion sakit. Beruntung uluran tangan seorang pemuda membantu Shion berdiri tentu saja motornya sudah di singkirkan berkat bantuan pemuda itu.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Wajah cemas di balik kacamata itu dapat terlihat jelas. Shion meringis sakit namun dia menjawab dengan gelengan kepala berharap menghilangkan kecemasan pada raut wajah pemuda itu.

"Tidak, Tentu saja anda tidak baik-baik saja lebih baik anda ikut saya ke rumah sakit."

"Ta-tapi.." Shion melirik motornya yang kini penyok sana sini, sedih melihat motor kesayangannya begitu.

"Kalau soal motor anda nanti orang suruhan saya akan membawanya ke bengkel sebagai tanda pertanggung jawaban saya."

Pertanggung jawaban? Shion semakin merasa tak enak mendengar hal itu. Dialah seharusnya yang di salahkan dalam hal ini. Sebuah tepukan pada bahu menyadarkan lamunan Shion. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis "Anda tidak usah memikirkan hal itu, saya tidak akan menuntut anda. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan sekarang?"

Shion mengangguk patuh, badannya di tuntun masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil sedangkan pemuda itu sedikit berbicara pada warga di sekitar situ lalu segera kembali memasuki mobilnya dan mereka pun pergi dari tempat itu.

Tak jauh dari sana tiga orang pemuda dengan seorang gadis melihat hilangnya mobil yang membawa Shion tersebut. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam terisisir rapi itu mengulurkan lipatan beberapa uang ke arah seorang pemuda bersurai raven. Tangan itu dengan lihai menghitung uang tersebut.

"Oke, senang berkerja sama dengan anda."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan pemuda itu menerimanya. Sang gadis mendengus melihat keramahan Sasuke.

"Tidak usah berlama-lama, kita sudah terlambat Sai." Ucap sang gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu.

Sai melepaskan salaman tersebut dan mendekap sang pujaan hati "Terima Kasih karena telah membantu kami untuk memberi pelajaran pada gadis itu."

"Tidak masalah."

"Syukurlah ada kejadian ini, semoga setelah ini gadis itu tidak akan membunyikan klaksonnya pada pengemudi seperti kami." Seru sang gadis puas.

"Ino jangan seperti itu."

"Apa? Dia juga yang salah karena dia selalu membunyikan klaksonnya pada pasangan di sekitarnya termasuk kita."

Pasangan itu bertengkar, meributi soal kejadian tadi. Sasuke menghendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Toh uang sudah di tangan dan kini dia harus merayu Naruto agar tak marah lagi karena mereka memakai cara yang cukup membuat Naruto hampir malu setengah mati yakni melakukan hal tadi di jalanan. Itu merupakan cara tergila mereka sampai saat ini.

Tanpa permisi Sasuke membalikkan badannya, menatap sang kekasih yang duduk di atas motor ninja biru milik Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
